A Wolf and her Pup
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: The relationship between Fang and Hope was always one of mystery to many outsiders. Not even Lightning or Snow had any idea how the Pulsian and Cocoon boy got along so well. Many interpretations exist that speak of familiar bonds, a relationship between surrogate brother and sister or even lovers. These are those stories. Series of one shots between Hope/Fang, rated T for language.
1. A Bad Influence

**A Wolf and her Pup Chapter 1: A Bad Influence**

 **A/N: Hello all, I just wanted to share a fic idea I've had brewing in my head for the longest while since we clearly don't see a lot of Fang/Hope, friendship or otherwise on this site. So I thought I'd be the one to fix that and post a series of one-shots that will be either separated or connected to one another depending on the theme of the chapter. This first chapter is more settled around Fang and Hope having a brother/sister type relationship and her acting as such to him. Also just noted that all of these set After Fall are in an AU where Xiii-2 didn't happen and Vanille and Fang weren't crystallized to save their friends.**

 **If you have any ideas on what type of chapters you want to see just PM me ideas and I can see if they coincide with my own.**

 **So without further ado let me the first to welcome you to this new fic of mine!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, all rights go to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

Hard to believe that already two years had passed since the whole L'Cie Incident and the fall of Cocoon. In the aftermath of Orphan's defeat and the crystallization of the skylofted world, Lightning and her entourage of L'Cie comrades managed to not only free Serah and Dajh from their crystal prison but also guide humanity to create a new settlement on Gran Pulse. It took some time for the Cocoon residents to trust the Pulse branded L'Cie who tried to convince them that they were on the same side but with some inspiring words from Amodar of the Guardian Corps and Bartholomew Estheim, the citizens took a wary trust to the heroes and began to create homes from the wreckage that fell from Cocoon. Although it took a great amount of doing, the settlement of New Bodhum certainly flourished under the watchful eye of the L'Cie and before they knew it, New Palumpolum and New Eden were quickly established.

That being said it was only a matter of time before schools and businesses were established to help guide humanity in the right direction on this new brave frontier. And attending the school situated in New Bodhum was one former L'Cie Hope Estheim.

Now having saved the world from annihilation and having fought for his life for months on end against the wilds of Gran Pulse, Hope thought himself a very capable person under Lightning's tutelage and the guidance given to him by his friends and loved ones. But fighting for his life had made him forget what an utter chore school time was with how much work was being assigned. It was so staggering it almost made the silver haired teen wish for the days of fighting for his fate alongside Lightning and the others. But he powered through it like any person his age would and went along the rest of his day like normal after heading home with his L'Cie friends.

Now after the whole mess that was the L'Cie incident one would assume that Hope would be moving back with his father as the two had much catching up to do but it wasn't meant to be that easy. Bartholomew was seen as a rallying public figure in the movement to set up the foundation of New Bodhum and rebuilding Oerba under the request of Vanille and Fang who wished to see their home not only preserved but restored to its former glory. This meant the Hope and his father were still apart from each other for long periods of time. Now this didn't mean that their relationship was estranged as it was beforehand as Bartholomew made the honest effort to spend time with his son and vice versa causing the father and son to become closer than ever. However as much as Hope enjoyed that time, it was few and far in between. He knew that it wasn't fair to demand time from his father considering the task he was working with and was grateful for anytime spent with him at all. He also knew that once humanity had settled in and was progressing naturally without the need for a movement rallyer, he and his father would be together for long periods of time.

But rather than be depressed about it Hope decided to just enjoy himself alongside his pseudo family living in New Bodhum. After building her home again, Lightning made an offer for her group of friends to live with Serah, Snow and her until they could get homes of their own. So while Hope and Fang stayed with their pink haired leader, Sazh wanted to help out in the formation of New Nautilus so he left with his son once he found a home to begin his new work as a pilot and supplier of the construction efforts who was joined by Vanille in order to look after his son and help out in the effort. Although Fang was very much wary of the idea of being separated from her sister for a long period of time, she trusted Sazh to keep her safe.

Hope on the other hand had no true problems to speak of when it came to moving in with Lightning and the others. He knew what to do and what to avoid when it came to living with his mentor as despite being a bit more nice, was still the hardened, no nonsense soldier they had all come to know. Fang pretty much acted like an older sister to him, often teasing and ruffling his feathers for the fun of it while Snow and Serah treated him like a young brother.

Through and through the idea that he was still the child of the group remained true even as a sixteen year old.

However he didn't mind his situation as the resident 'little brother' of the group as it meant he could be a kid again despite having to grow up in such harsh settings. It was a great feeling to get back to some sense of normalcy even if it was having to deal with the stereotypes of high school life as a L'Cie sophomore.

"Hey Estheim!"

Speaking of stereotypes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fang hummed to herself a soft tune as she walked down the streets of New Bodhum with a small bag of groceries in hand. The warrior had just finished a small chore run given to her by Miss Sunshine herself Lighting since work was getting kinda slow. The dark haired Oerban worked as a mercenary for New Bodhum to protect the thriving town from outside threats of monsters. Time and again she would use her skills as a hunter to trap, outsmart or redirect any monster who tried to come near the settlement to stir trouble. But as time passed and people began to learn how Fang did things, more often than not other people managed to resolve a monster situation without need of her. While this meant Fang had more free time to do whatever it also meant another thing altogether

She wasn't working and Lightning wouldn't shut up about her lounging on the couch watching her dramas all day long.

So to get sunshine off her back Fang decided to job hunt and help around the house when needed. It was nice when at least Serah was appreciative of her help unlike Lightning who just acted aloof like always.

Finally reaching the Farron household, Fang opened the door to her home to see everyone's favorite pink haired soldier pacing around the kitchen while on her phone.

"Are you serious? … You can't tell me why he's in trouble right now? ...Fine I'm on my way." Lightning sighed after hanging up the phone and looked up to Fang who just offered a friendly wave.

"Hey there Light, you gonna tell me what was up with that or no?" she asked while moving into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Lightning shook her head in annoyance at the woman. "It's Hope, apparently he got in trouble at school today and the principle isn't telling me why."

"Ah I see, so you're gonna scold the kid when he comes home?"

"As much as I want to I have to go to work right now for afternoon recruit training. Can you go to the principle's office and ask why Hope is in trouble?"

Fang scoffed at her friend's request for information. "What do I look like the kid's mom?"

"Fang…"

There it was, the famous tone Lightning was known for. The "You better do what I say or I'll kick your shit in' tone. It was mainly used one Snow most of the time but every now and again it leaked to the others in the household. Not even Serah was immune to it, which often lead to loud sisterly arguments much to the dismay of the other residents of the home.

"Alright, alright don't get ya shorts in a bunch. I'll go check up on the kid, throw me the car keys." Lightning reached to the counter top by her side and tossed the keys to the hunter. Fang grabbed them quick and and ran to the door. "Don't whip the kids too badly sunshine! Not all of them are like Hope you know!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Excuse me Mr. Novis? One of Hope Estheim's guardians are here to see you._ "

Anthony Novis sighed deeply, he knew deep down this was inevitable but he had just hoped this would happen until later. "Let them in Miss Flora."

As Novis girded himself for the verbal lashing that was soon coming from one of the various L'Cie, Fang simply walked through the door to the office without knocking or any warning to her entrance. "Hey there Mr. Novis, heard Hope was in a bit of trouble?"

"Ah Miss Yun I was not expecting you to show up. I was expecting Miss Farron or Mr. Villiers instead."

"Yeah sorry about sunshine but she's like a mama behemoth with Hope here, can't stand the thought of him getting into trouble for himself or others." The hunter pulled open one of the chairs in front of Novis's desk and plopped herself down on it. "So no need to beat around the bush, what's the kid in trouble for?"

"Well Miss Yun over the past few weeks Hope has been the subject of much bullying." The principal got up from his seat and looked out his window to the track field, seeing Hope in his gym uniform surrounded by five older girls who were laughing and heckling him. "The girls of this school seem to target him a lot for numerous reasons, the more common one being that 'he looks like a girl'." He emphasized the air quotes around their excuse to the Oerban woman.

Fang scoffed at the claim of bullying. "Oh please. Look I don't mean to disrespect ya, but are you seriously gonna tell me Hope is actually taking all this 'bullying' lying down? The kid has more self respect than to take that lying down."

"Yes indeed you are right and that there is the problem. You see in these fights, Hope does not fight back but instead he just dodges rather impressively actually." Novis then sighed softly. "But here is where the problem lies as in between the punches and shoves Hope seems to… flirt with the girls while he dodges their attacks."

Fang gave a look outside the window to see what Novis was saying to be true. After dodging a shove from a blonde girl Fang watched the usually shy teen blow a kiss to the bully and give a seductive wink which made the girl back away and grow red in the face. This brought a smile to the woman's lips which made the principal grow more worried. "Now what's the problem with a boy flirting with a girl or two? If anything you should be callin' the parents of the brats harassing Hope in the first place."

"We have done so already but all the parents are ranting and raving that they don't their girls being the target of affection of… well…"

"A L'Cie. Come on don't dance around it like some passive aggressive dick. The parents don't like Hope cause he was a L'Cie at one point."

Novis nodded his head and sat down again in front of her. "There's only so much we can do about people's stance on L'Cie, former or otherwise. Although you and your group saved us from damnation there will always be some groups of people who believe that you all are still monsters."

"I see." Fang pursed her lips in thought and gave another look outside to see some of the girls giggling as they walked away from Hope, the kid putting something in his pocket before continuing his activity from before. "Well glad we got all this cleared up then eh? I'll talk to the kid tonight and work this thing out alright?"

"Very well, thank you for your time Miss Yun and I'm glad we could talk this out." Novis extended his arm to which Fang eagerly took and shook with her strong grip.

"Think nothing of it and don't worry the kid'll be fine after tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys I'm home!" Hope announced once he opened the door to the Farron household. Snow offered a friendly greeting as did Serah from their shared spot on the couch. Looking around the silver haired teen noticed the lack of Lightning's presence in the house.

"If you're looking for Light don't bother." Snow said. "She's off training the recruits again and won't be back until later tonight."

Hope sighed softly at hearing this news since hanging out with Light after a long day of school tended to be the highlight of his day. But it couldn't be helped considering the solider girl tended to be the one to whip the green ones into shape as she did to him long ago. Not wanting to third wheel the married couple's time together Hope went to his room to get started on his homework. The boy could only hope that Light would return home soon and didn't work herself too hard with the new recruits. More along the lines that she didn't work them into the ground and overdo it. As he pulled out his daily assignments to begin the grueling work, Hope heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Hope was half expecting Serah or Snow to be the one behind the door to let him know of something but was mildly surprised when Fang was the one who entered. "Hey kid, got a minute to talk?"

"Um sure Fang, what's up?"

The Oerban woman closed the door behind her and sat on his bed. "So I was called in today at your school, apparently you've been quite the little flirt eh?"

Hope felt a large pit drop in his stomach hearing that Fang knew his little secret. "L-Look Fang I can explain just please don't tell Lig-"

The older woman held up a hand to stop the teen from rambling any further. "Don't worry kid I ain't gonna throw you under the bus I just want you to be honest with me when I ask this next question."

"Okay…?"

"Did you get any of their phone numbers?"

Deciding it was better not to lie to the huntress in front of him, Hope softly nodded his head and brought out from his pocket not one but several girl's numbers. Fang gave a small whistle at seeing around seven or nine phone numbers in his hand. "Dang impressive kid. You really got a way with those bullies huh?" A fiendish grin overtook her features, bringing out her own phone in planning. "Wanna crank call them for a little payback?"

Now Hope wasn't expecting this in the slightest, to have someone who was supposed to be a parental figure in his life to suggest to prank other teenagers. Now normally he would be against this sort of thing since all he wanted to do is make the girls who bullied him just a bit embarrassed and leave him alone. But the thought of giving some harmless payback sounded so inviting to him, he couldn't fight the grin that came on to his face.

"Let's do it!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this little fic I made on a whim and had a smile or two. Now going forward I'd like to update this frequently considering these chapters will not be crazy long like my other fics so if the demand is strong enough I'll supply all of you with Fang/Hope goodness.**

 **Leave a review or a PM if you have any ideas you want to see moving forward and I hope you all have a good night or day.**

 **Deviljho out!**


	2. Swimsuit Seduction

**Swimsuit Seduction (HopexFang -Romantic-)**

 **A/N: Yo guys, what's up. Sorry it's been a while and sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I want it to be but it's a two parter so I can work on a longer one sooner. Now this time it's a romantic chapter so now we shall see the signs of a rare ship actually in action. That being said, enjoy the chapter everyone! Big shoutout to keys of fate who suggested this chapter idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything here but the words I wrote for this fic**

Now being the age of eighteen tended to be a very awkward time period for most teenagers as it was a time of discovery for many. Hormones would be going crazy, planning for future education and their plans for life would be booming in their minds while others had their plans already set in motion.

Hope Estheim on the other hand is a different case entirely.

He had already had his plans set into place once he turned eighteen, having ample time to think about his future should during the whole L'Cie crisis. Funny how much time you would have to reflect on what could be when death would rear his ugly mug at any point.

The teen had already applied to the newly reformed Guardian Corps a week ago when he turned eighteen and was hoping to hear back from them soon. Lightning tried to persuade him from taking this route for his life, saying that he could be so many other things than just a common soldier. However he was firmly set in the path he chose and insisted to his surrogate older sister figure he would be using his head to save people rather than his brawn. The Corps was forming a new branch in their service called the Academia Program where they wanted brilliant young minds to help create new ways to protect the people on Gran Pulse from danger and expand humanity's reach on the planet. Hope was not one to toot his own horn, with Lightning having beat any sort of egotism out of his head during his impromptu training while L'Cie and for him to always strive to improve himself.

But considering the fact that his marks were beyond perfect and that every higher education institute was reaching out to him, Hope was fairly confident in his mental capacity to help others.

Although he wasn't so sure if he would be able to achieve those dreams now. In fact he was certainly sure he might die fairly soon, after having turned into a legal adult.

Because he was one hundred percent certain that Fang was trying to kill him right now with what she were doing.

Now one week ago when he hit the magic number of eighteen his friends and family celebrated the night away and gave him all sorts of presents. Hell even Lightning was smiling and having fun which needless to say freaked out Snow considerably but the day went on. However Fang never got him a present but instead promised something special for him a week in the future when they both were free.

It started out innocent enough with the two of them traveling around town getting something to eat and some shopping. But it all came crashing down the moment her eyes landed on a certain store.

A swimwear store.

"Come on kid I just wanna try a few on, don't be such a big baby." Fang ever so nonchalantly said whilst dragging the teen by his arm. "Maybe we can grab one for you as well."

"Nope! Nope I don't want any of this Fang!" He protested despite knowing his concerns would be falling on deaf ears. "All you're gonna do is have me try on speedos and take pictures, I know you!"

"Hope you wound me, would I ever do anything like that?" She didn't even have to turn around to know that he was giving her a Lightning stare. The famous 'don't screw with me' stare that got everyone without a spine to back off of her case. ' _Man she really drilled that sort of crap into his head deep, eh?'_

His protests were ignored as she dragged the poor boy into the shop and made him look through various swim trunks. Begrudgingly he did so as to not incur the wrath of the Oerban woman and settled on a yellow swimsuit that had a blue wave design on the right leg and a sun design on the right leg.

After having picked out the trunks that he found suitable, Fang began to push him to the changing rooms near the back end of the store. "Come on now let's see how it looks on ya!"

"N-No! You said just buy one, not try it on!" He stammered with a red face.

Fang scoffed at Hope's attempt to weasel his way out of it, leave it to him to try and find an out to an unfavorable situation. Well then, maybe she would have to up the stakes then wouldn't she? Slowly she placed her hands on his shoulders softly and brought her face up to his left ear. "Y'know kid if you do this for me, maybe I'll try on a few swimsuits for you to look at."

Turning stiffer than wood, Hope slowly turned his volcanic red face to the Pulse native and nervously responded. "Y-Y-You can't be s-s-serious can you?"

The tan skinned woman smiled inwardly, she had him now. "I did promise you a fun time didn't I?"

The silver haired teen stood still, unmoving like a statue for the longest time before he slowly moved into the changing room with swimsuit in hand. Fang smirked like a cat and took a seat in one of the nearby chairs facing the rooms. Within a few minutes Hope came out from the room sporting the trunks she picked out from him. She noticed he was looking away from her with a red face but she didn't mind all that much as she was too busy ogling the young man but tsked at seeing him still wearing his shirt. "Come on now, off with the shirt."

"B-But-"

"I'm gonna be showing you quite the amount of skin in my swimsuit Hope. It's only same that you do the same so we're even, yeah?"

He cursed under his breath knowing that the Oerban woman was right much to his chagrin. Slowly he took his shirt off for the dark haired woman to stare at his bare chest with much delight on her end. Her eyes glued on the very soft growing abs that were present on his stomach. "My, my Hope, looks like all that training with Sunshine really has got you some muscle. Mmm, mama likes."

"Okay that's enough!" He yelled red faced, putting on his shirt as fast as he could much to Fang's disappointment. "I think that's enough fun at my expense for one day thank you very much!"

"Oh? Is that so? Will then I do believe it's time I held up my part of the bargain." She pushed Hope aside and entered the changing room with a swimsuit hidden from his sight.

"Wait… You were serious about that!?"

"You bet your sweet abs I was! Now just sit tight for a second while I try this bad boy out."

And so Hope sat down on the chair and painfully waited for Fang to come out from the changing room. Clearly the woman had quick hands as not even two minutes had passed before she revealed herself and almost made the poor teen pass out from the sight.

A two piece navy blue bikini was the choice of swimwear for Miss Fang that had a claw mark on the right cup with the bottoms showing over her ahem… roundness in her hips and rear which she was jutting a bit out to the side for a bit of flair. "So Hope, did I deliver a good showing or what?"

He would've answered, he really would have if it wasn't for the fact that a moderate trickle of blood was spewing out from his nose, face as red as could be.

"Whoa man, clean yourself up! I know looks could kill but this is ridiculous." Reaching into her purse, the warrior brought out some tissue paper to his nose to clean up the mess that was made. "There, better?"

"A-A little! Please um, make yourself decent please!"

Fang gave a little pout at Hope's gentlemanliness, clearly not pleased at him trying to dismiss the situation at hand. "What you don't like seeing a woman present herself in a swimsuit?"

"N-No that's not what I mean! I-I-I j-just-"

A quick poke to his head and a finger to his lips stopped the young man from babbling any further. "Now enough babbling around Hope. Let's go ahead and pay for our swimwear and trust me when I saw I've got quite the surprise for you this weekend."

With a red face and feeling quiet hot and bothered, Hope went to pay for his piece of clothing alongside Fang who kept that Cheshire smile on her face at all times. As the day was coming to a close, Hope being the gentleman he was, dropped Fang off at her place.

"Remember to keep Saturday open Hope, I promise you'll have the time of your life." Fang said with a two finger salute. "Oerban promise."

Hope rolled his eyes at the womans gesture but nodded his head nonetheless. "Just make sure that I'm not gonna be hurt or humiliated in the process."

"Ya got my word. It's a date."

Now Hope would've commented on the whole 'date' thing but the pressing of Fang's lips onto his cheek shut him up real quick. The warrior laughed a bit at his stunned face before walking into her home, leaving Hope a confused and hot mess by her walk way.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter after my little hiatus! I promise to work harder on updating this more often since there is a lot of interest in Hope/Fang as a ship. Let me know what you think in a review and PM me if you have an idea that you'd like to see.**

 **Have a good night/day everyone and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **~Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. The Student and the Thief

**A Wolf anf her Pup Chapter 3: The Student and the Thief (Slowburn Romance)**

 **A/N: Hey guys here's a new chapter of another romantic Fang x Hope AU that DIDN'T take over three months to do! Only took a bit more than a month this time! *Fistpumps* Yeah I'm getting better! Anyway my sight update improvement aside I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as usual!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own anything here**_

"After them!"

"Shit, come on Vanille move it!"

"I'm running as fast as I can Fang!"

Loud splashes of running feet on rain puddles sounded in the alleyway with two hooded girls who were carrying several bags while being chased by police. The taller girl cursed their luck at being caught after five whole months of thievery without notice all because they were distracted by a small kid with an afro who just so happened to be an officer's son. Once the kid cried 'daddy' it was all downhill for the girls.

"Vanille, give me the goods and I'll lead them off your trail! We'll split up and meet back up at the usual spot alright!?"

"What? But Fang-!"

"There's no time for this! Throw me the bags now!"

Not wanting to make her partner any more mad than she already was, the smaller girl Vanille tossed the bags of stolen merchandise to her taller compatriot and ducked back into the main streets of downtown Eden. Two police officers diverted off of Fang's trail to go after the other criminal which normally would've made her nervous but considering how good she was at blending in with a crowd, she had no doubt Vanille could escape the two law officers in a flash. Now the bigger part of the plan was escaping the six officers that were current chasing her. Ducking to the right she managed to slip into another branching alleyway but as her luck would have it, it was a dead end back alley of an apartment complex.

"Shit! This can't be happening right now!" There was no real way of escape now. Sooner or later the cops would be heading down here to snatch her and judging by the windows, none of them were unlocked. After all who would be stupid enough to leave their window unlocked in downtown Bodhum. "... What the hell do I have to lose now?" It was obvious that if she tried to break in through the window, either one of two results would happen. Either an alarm would sound which would result in even MORE cops showing up to check out the disturbance. Or no alarm would sound and the cops who were on their way here would see a broken window and just continue following her.

So far in her window checking, four out of five windows were locked tight leaving her hopes of escaping the law looking grim at best. Seeing the last one, Fang had all but given up hope of escaping but since she had no other option but to face the music, she gave it the old college try. She pressed her hand against the glass and gave it a little wiggle.

With a dumbfounding shock, the window opened slightly.

"You gotta be fuc-"

"I THINK SHE WENT THIS WAY!"

"Shit!" Deciding now wasn't the best time to look a gift horse in the mouth, Fang opened the window and dived into the apartment quickly. Once she made sure all of her stolen goods were on her person, she slammed the window shut and locked it behind her before hiding in the shadow of the unlit room. Through the crack of light she saw the police's flashing red and blue lights as they came down in search of her. Her heart almost stopped for a moment when one policeman wiggled the window in an attempt to open it. However it seemed like he was only checking to make sure the window was locked which allowed Fang to breath a sigh of relief when he moved away to signal the others.

"Alright looks like we lost her! Let's regroup and try to search for the other one."

One of the officers grimaced as he turned around. "Oh boy… Officer Katzroy and Chief Farron aren't gonna be happy about this one…"

Once the footsteps faded into the distance from the window Fang finally let out a huge sigh she was holding back for the past five minutes. The only thing that was bugging her at the moment was Vanille's currently unknown status. She was sure that her sister could outrun the two cops that chased her given that she was freed from the burden of carrying the bags of merch. The raven haired girl decided to send a quick text to the auburn haired girl in the hopes of a quick response.

' _Hey, just outran the cops and am currently hiding until the heat wears off. How about you?'_

Putting the phone in her pocket Fang began to take note of her surroundings. The room she was currently in looked like a one person bedroom that looked rather dusty. It was clear that whoever owned this apartment room wasn't using it. She moved to the door that was in front of her and quickly opened it to the living room area which looked just as dusty as the room before. Although it was well furnished with a couch, tv, dining table and a, from the looks of it, fully functioning kitchen, the place looked abandoned.

Curiosity got the better of her as she looked inside the fridge for any sign of human habitat. What greeted her were jars of non perishable goods and frozen meals that looked like they could remain frozen for a decade and still be edible. The pantry was the same as it was filled with all sorts of canned goods and factory sealed items. This was almost too good to be real for Fang. A fully stocked fridge and pantry with a bedroom, couch and TV with no one using it. If it wasn't for the risk she probably set up a base here with Vanille. The only way this could be better was for it to have electricity and running water.

' _... Well this room doesn't have any windows and it's not like anyone could see the light turn on.'_ Finding the nearest light switch, Fang flipped the switch for the living room. The lights softly buzzed as if they hadn't been used for months before turning on bright. The living space looked nice and homey while lit up and the kitchen despite the dust around it looked pristine in condition.

As the amazement wore off, she could feel a deep chill work it's way into her bones. Realizing her clothes were still soaked to the thread, Fang realized she had to dry up or risk getting sick. Since her luck as if recent was going strong, she pressed it even further for the hopes of finding a washer and dryer in the room.

"Oh mother of…"

And of course there was one in great condition and was the new silent dryers, I mean why wouldn't it be?

"Seriously, what kind of idiot leaves a place like this abandoned!? Well might as well capitalize on others idiocy."

She took off every piece of clothing from her body, leaving her naked as the day she was born and made her way to the bathroom that was located down the hall and found a rack of dusty but usable towels. She placed her phone on the countertop next to the sink and turned on the shower. Warm water began to seem through the shower head which caused a warm fog to start enveloping the room. She entered the shower once the water was hot enough and moaned in the pleasure of hot water falling on her skin. While she was slightly disappointed that there was no shampoo or conditioner to help unknot her hair, she supposed the hair dryer and brush she found would help at the very least.

After enjoying the heated wetness of the shower for around fifteen minutes, Fang exited the bath tub and dried her body off with the towel. She took an extra twenty minutes to blow dry her hair and wrapped the towel around her body. Checking her phone to make sure Vanille had answered she was delighted to see a positive message from her partner in crime.

' _Good on ya I'm back at the hideout so come on back when the heat dies down K?'_

Glad that things were starting to look up in her favor for once, Fang exited the bathroom with phone in hand to get her clothes and make her way back to her sister. Exiting the bathroom she was greeted with the sound of the dryer buzzer going off to signal her clothes had finished drying. She removed her towel and began to put her underwear back on.

Or at least that was the plan before she heard the loud sound of keys dropping on the floor to the left of her.

Fang felt like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar with her being caught by a young man looking bewildered at her current naked visage.

Said young man looked to he about somewhere from eighteen to twenty years of age with wet silver hair and a damp school uniform and wild eyes that were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

Silence passed for moments that felt like an eternity between them. Fang was almost grateful at the young man regaining his voice to begin the awkward conversation.

"U-Um… Wh-Who are you a-and why are you in my a-apartment naked?" He asked whilst averting his eyes from the bronzed naked skin.

Realizing her lack of modesty Fang quickly wrapped the towel around her body to hide what little shame she had at the moment. "I… I thought this place was… abandoned…?" Smooth Fang. Way to put in that believable excuse.

"And found a way into a locked apartment without breaking the door or picking the lock?"

The sarcasm wasn't lost on her ears. "Hey, maybe try locking the window when you leave?"

The male groaned in frustration, pinching his temples in annoyance while muttering something about his father. "Look let me just cut straight to the point, are you homeless?"

"Why would you insinuate that?"

"Far as I've seen nothing in the apartment has been taken so you're not a thief and you just took a shower in my bathroom and did your clothes in my dryer. And considering that it's raining a storm out there, you checked to see if no one was in to jump in from the cold. After seeing that this place looked abandoned you made yourself at home and helped yourself to the goods of the place. Do I have that about right?"

Fang would've corrected him since she found being marked as a homeless woman left a bad taste in her mouth. But considering the guy would probably rat her out to the cops if she said she was a thief, she just decided to roll with it. "... Fine you cracked the case Sherlock. Congrats, gonna kick me out now?"

"First off the name is Hope not Sherlock." The man now known as Hope corrected. "Secondly given that you're homeless I don't think sending you out to catch your death of cold would sit well with me." He moved past the woman and opened the door adjacent to the bathroom. "There are two bedrooms in this apartment so you can stay the night in this one and leave when the rain clears up."

"... I'm sorry what!?"

"Would you rather be cold, wet and struggling to find a place to sleep?"

' _... Roll with it Yun and thank him for his naivety.'_ She put out a convincing sigh and went the the other room to grab her 'belongings'. "Alright then Hope you've got yourself a temp roommate. A free room for the night isn't gonna be too bad."

Before she could enter her room Hope grabbed her by the hood of her jacket and yanked her back. "Now hold on there you aren't getting off Scott free."

' _... Shit!'_

Hope looked around the place and once again muttered a curse to his dad. "As you can plainly see this place is a dusty mess. So in exchange for letting you stay the night you help me clean this place up until it's sparkling. Deal?"

With really no good option available to her she just nodded her head to him.

"And double bag that stuff, it's dripping all over the carpet!"

Having settled that little problem Fang promptly got herself dressed up in her clothes and began her maid work upon the apartment. Within two hours the two of them managed to get the place cleaned up real nice. Fang collapsed on the couch once Hope approved of how good of a job she did. "Great Maker above that took forever!"

"Someone certainly making herself at home on the couch, isn't she?"

There was the sass again, bad enough he kept it up through the house work. It looked like there was no signs of stopping soon. "Oh give me a break Hope! I wasn't exactly expecting maid duties to be the end result of today."

The silver haired man scoffed at the woman for her sluggishness. "Well then Miss Lazybones, you opposed to pasta tonight?" Her growling stomach was answer enough. "Well I hear your stomach loud and clear."

Fang grumbled with a blush of embarrassment and began fumbling with her phone. Over the course of the cleaning she had received texts from Vanille about her current situation. She gave her sister the update on her current situation. She smiled seeing her reply message of holding down the fort during her impromptu stay. Within half an hour the food was ready and served for the two of them to have at. Fang really had to hand it to Hope, he was a pretty good cook as the food helped warm her up even more.

Soon time passed enough that Hope turned off the TV and yawned loudly. "Well time for me to hit the hay. Got school in the morning."

"You a student or something?"

Hope nodded his head as he stretched out his arms. "Yep, transferred to Academia this year?"

"Isn't that school expensive as all hell to get into? How do you have the money for that?"

"Well I didn't get in through money. I got a scholarship in engineering and they wanted me to join their school." He confessed.

Fang hummed in response, clearly not satisfied with that answer but decided it was best not to push. Didn't want her current position to change out of her favor. She managed to catch the fresh blanket and sheets Hope tossed at her. He pointed to the room she was going to stay at for the night.

"Just change the sheets and you're good to sleep for the night. Hope the bed is soft enough for you."

"Thanks again Hope. For all of this I mean." She thanked. "There's not too many people like you around these parts anymore."

He waved off her thanks as if it was nothing. "It's no big deal Fang. My mom always taught me to help others in need because you never know when you'll when you'll be in that same situation asking for help."

"She sounds like a nice woman."

"... Yeah she was…"

Hot button topic, best to stay clear of that landmine. Fang coughed into the hand to distract from the awkwardness of her statement and moved past Hope. "Well thanks again for all this, I'll make it up to you Hope I promise."

The man shook his head and smiled at her. "You don't have to do that Fang I'm just glad you're out of that storm. Have a good night's sleep alright?"

The black haired woman nodded her head and entered the room. It was clear it only had the essentials with a king sized mattress and bed frame along with a dresser and closet to store clothes and belonging. She was surprised to see the items she stole were still in their bag and that Hope didn't even look through them but simply placed them in the corner of the room.

' _Man that guy is way too trusting of me.'_ She thought with a yawn as she began to put her sheets around the bed. ' _But he's sweet enough for letting me stay the night… I'll… make it up to him in the morning…'_

Her thoughts became a lull as the dream world took hold of her the minute her head came into contact with the pillow. Her dreams being filled by a kind silver haired man with a sweet smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: And there we go, a start to a more unique style of romance. As it said in the title the romance in this one will be a bit slower than in other AU's but for good reason. It'll pay off much better when they do get together since this one is a bit more plot focused. Hell this one might become it's own full blown fic if its liked enough. Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed it my friends so please drop a review and tell me what you thought alright?**

 **Be seeing you guys next chapter!**


End file.
